


Egg

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Regis talks to Noctis and his dragon.





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When the dragon flies close enough to the Citadel, Regis can actually _hear_ the wind beat under its colossal wings. There’s a faint tremor underfoot, almost too subtle to feel, but Regis knows what to look for. He knows that some of his guards still feel uneasy when it passes, but Regis feels only pride. The massive, thickly scaled form is a gorgeous one, glistening and glimmering under the high sun. Each time he passes a new window and catches a glimpse of its jet-black body, his smile tugs a fraction wider. 

There are no windows in the corridor to Noctis’ quarters. Regis knocks on the door but isn’t surprised when no one answers. He lets himself in. His son isn’t in the entranceway, nor the sitting room, and Regis doesn’t check the bedroom—he heads right out to the balcony. Noctis is standing there, leaning against the white railing, head tilted up and dark eyes on his dragon. 

“We’ve finished the preparations for our trip to Altissia,” Regis shares. “You may want to inform Ignis.”

Noctis glances back over his shoulder. Expressionless, he asks, “He’s coming too?”

“Of course. That’s why I gave you a dragon. Protection.”

Noctis wrinkles his nose. Regis can guess why and corrects, “I know he isn’t just that, Noctis. I’m quite aware of how close you’ve become. I only mean that it sets my mind at ease, having something so powerful so fiercely protective of you.”

Ignis really is. He’d devour anyone that dared to lay a finger on Noctis. But Regis knows that Noctis would return the favour as best he could. Ignis wasn’t just raised around Noctis’ love, but Noctis around Ignis’, and in some ways, that is a liability. Gladiolus will be coming to Altissia too, of course, and Noctis’ training will continue in more varied terrain. There’s a good chance Noctis will also try to smuggle his school friend along, and so long as that friend understands that Noctis’ safety comes first, Regis will allow it. He watches Noctis gesture towards the sky. 

In a heartbeat, the dragon changes course, suddenly nose-diving for the balcony. It’s towering wings flatten against its side but its long body still casts wide shadows across the building. It falls close enough that Regis can see the purple flecks in its green eyes.

Then the _magic_ swirls around it, blue and white and pink in places, shrouding the way its body shifts. When that cloud of glitter dissipates, a man is standing in its place. Beneath Ignis’ fitted suit, a patterned shirt is reminiscent of his scales. He strolls towards them, then dips into a graceful bow and greets, “Your Majesty.”

As Ignis rises, Regis informs him, “We’re planning to leave for Altissia on the twenty-seventh. There will be room in the Regalia if you would like to join us.”

Ignis could fly, of course. But that would be dreadfully conspicuous, not to mention dangerous if Noctis decided to ride him. With Noctis’ shield in the front seat and Regis’ shield driving ahead of them, there should be space in the back with Noctis. Ignis answers, “I will, thank you.”

“No, thank you. I feel much safer bringing Noctis with us, knowing that you are at his side.”

Ignis smiles softly. He doesn’t have to say that he would do anything for Noctis, because Regis already knows. 

When Regis excuses himself for the night, he can hear his son and dragon discussing the trip behind him, how interesting it’ll be to visit new places and to see them from the sky.


End file.
